It's a Rebellion
by omqjlaw
Summary: What if the rebels captured one of the elite? What if he did dirty things with her?
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a fanfic for The Selection novels so this is simply a test. Future chapters will be longer.**

Chapter 1

I arise to sterile white walls. These walls could only belong to the infirmary. I try to fathom what happened that could have possibly landed me here. My head is fuzzy, I hear a crash behind me. I turn rapidly only to see a nurse had just dropped a lid to some container. I try to speak but my throat is dry. "Why am I here?" I croak out.

"You were assaulted by a rebel, as soon as the guards found you in the forest," the nurse chokes on her own words, "They rushed you back. You had scars, a concussion, a broken arm, and a broken leg. You were in such a bad condition that we insisted on no visitors. Of course Prince Maxon insisted on visiting."

"Well, did you let him?"

"We couldn't Lady America... especially once we found out about the baby."

"The what?" My head hurts so much that I can't tell the difference between what is real and what is not.

"The baby of course Lady America. You were sexually assaulted by a rebel."

"_Sexually_? Like his pe-" I can't say it, that retched word. "His ding-a-long in my hoo-hah?"

"Yes Lady America. Would you like to speak with anyone?"

"Prince Maxon perhaps? I have a few words to say to him."

* * *

"America?" Maxon says as I wake from my sleep.

"Maxon!"

"America, are you okay? You've given the whole infirmary staff quite a scare!"

"How? What did I do?"

"You were asleep for eight straight weeks when you finally arose the first time. Since then you've been sleeping for four weeks. They assumed you were in a coma the first time."

"Well I'm here now. What'd I miss?"

"Well you're going to be a mother..."

"A _mother_?"

"Wow," he says, "I guess that concussion did affect your memory. You were sexually assaulted by a rebel, now you're pregnant."

"How far along am I?"

"About 14 weeks."

"Who's going to act as the fatherly figure?" I ask out of curiosity of my place in the selection after being asleep for 12 weeks, as well as nerves."

"If you're still okay with it," he says hesitantly, "I would love to help you love and nurture this child. That's why I have one question, a very important one for that matter." He gets down on one knee. "America Singer, I love you with all of my heart. I love your unborn child and will love it as my own. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. America Singer, will you marry me?"

He pops out this gorgeous diamond ring and I don't know if it's the hormones that are taking control or if it is truly myself. I begin sobbing and choke out a surely, "Yes." Maxon puts the ring on my left ring finger. I am his and he is mine. He climbs onto my bed and hugs me hesitantly.

"I love you America, I love you." With that phrase in my head I drift off. I don't have a single negative thought in my mind.

* * *

"AMERICA, AMERICA!" I hear as I'm awoken.

"What?" I say looking into Maxon's eyes.

"The rebels are here, we don't need anything to happen to you, again." As we run towards the panel in the wall to go to a safe room, I hear pounding footsteps that don't belong here.

"Hurry up!" I scream into Maxon's ear. As we continue running down the stairs I grab the railing attempting to catch my breath.

"Well now everyone will know that you're pregnant."

"How? I can just act normal around them."

"No, whenever your clothes are either right or in any way clingy around your stomach, you're showing."

"How long was I out this time?" I say continuing to run down the stairs.

"Six hours or so."

"Wow, I didn't notice it earlier today when I was awake," I say finally reaching the door that leads to the safe room.

**Thank you so much for reading. I love every person who views this so much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When we get to the safe room I feel nauseous. I remember when my mother was pregnant with Gerad that she had morning sickness practically everyday. I ponder upon the thought until it spews. Puke goes flying through the safe room until Maxon grabs a trashcan for me. I continue to empty my insides. Once I'm done, Celeste chirps in from the other side of the room.

"I guess you really were sick!"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Celeste, I was not planning on this. You don't need to make the situation any worse."

"Oh is this just normal bitchy you? Or is this pregnant, bitchy, hormonal you?"

"CELESTE!" The King chimes in to my surprise. "You seriously don't need to make a terrible situation any worse!"

"If you were in America's position and she began talking to you this way, how would you feel? Like shit most likely. Don't even doubt it. You would want to attack her." Maxon says in a very defensive way. Suddenly Celeste stands up and grabs her dress in one hand. She runs over towards me and slaps me right on the face. Suddenly Maxon speaks, "Celeste, a word in the stairwell please."

"What? You ready to throw me out of here? It's obvious that you're not going to let a five go back and raise a rebel child in wherever she's from. You're going to choose her."

"Celeste, you have two choices. You can either act like a pleasant young lady for the time being and pack your things tonight or you may sit in the stairwell, think about your actions, and leave as soon as the coast is clear!"

Celeste storms out and the room goes silent.

* * *

As we begin walking up the stairs after the coast is clear, I look up to the top stair and see Celeste. Not the typical arrogant Celeste, a sobbing Celeste. "You'd think she was the pregnant one the way she's sobbing." I say snarkily to Maxon.

"America, stop talking that way! I may have to take that ring away from you!"

"What ring?" King Clarkson says from behind.

I see Maxon's expression turn timid. "Father, I told you that I loved her."

"I didn't believe that you would actually marry a five!"

"Well I'm starting to agree with Celeste! You just want to marry her so that she doesn't have to raise a rebel child as a five in, where are you from anyway? _Carolina?_"

"Don't speak so terribly about Carolina! It's a beautiful place, it's not nearly as crowded as Angeles!" I say to Clarkson.

"Oh, so you don't want to live here?"  
"I would love to live here. Meaning within the palace walls. Outside isn't nearly as pleasing."

* * *

After that mini fight with the king, we reach the top. It is nice to finally see daylight again. We head towards my bed in the infirmary. "What, are you making this my new home?" I ask looking up at Maxon.

"You need lots of rest, the hectic life of being one of the selected is soon to cease. Anyways, this hectic lifestyle will end once Celeste leaves and I'm able to tell Kriss and Elise that I've chosen you."

"Tell me how it goes, I want an immediate update."

"Anything for you my _fiancé._"

"Fiancé sounds like such a nice word coming out of your mouth directed at me."

"I know I love you America, I have to check on destruction and such. I'll see you soon." With that Maxon kisses me on the lips for a solid ten seconds. I feel like our lips haven't touched in ages. Once we split I feel like half of me has been removed. We are one.

* * *

"Lady America, are you awake?" A nurse says.

"Yes, why?"

"We'd like to do an ultrasound to check on the baby and you."

"What's an ultrasound?" I feel dumb but I truly have no clue.

"An image of the baby."

"Oh, my family couldn't afford those back in Carolina."

"Not many families can afford it. Anyways, would you mind if I checked?"

"Can anyone sit with me?"

"Would you like Prince Maxon to come in?"

"Yes please."

After about ten minutes of waiting the nurse comes back with a frantic looking Maxon.

"America, you need me?"

"Well if you want to be an acting father you deserve to be here."

The nurse puts gel on my stomach and pulls out a wand. She looks up at a screen, "Well Miss, it looks as if you're about 14 weeks along. In between 4-6 weeks, if you want, you can find out the gender."

"Thank you."

* * *

**A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am going to try and keep this original so it is unlikely that she will have twins. I would go into genetic reasons but ugh school. Don't expect an update tomorrow because I'll be reading The One as soon as I get it. Only 22 chapters+the epilogue. Oh no. Thanks to everyone again! I love you all! Bye.**


End file.
